


This Life

by driedlasagna



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, New Dream, Rapunzel's birthday, oneshots, snippets of life, stories, the lanterns make an appearance, these characters are so fun to write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedlasagna/pseuds/driedlasagna
Summary: Three little snippets from the life of Emmeline and Callan Fitzherbert, the prince and princess of Corona.•"Rematch!" Emmeline says, "and this time we switch carts!""What are you all doing?"The bickering stops as they turn to see Lance and Eugene.They're all silent."Babysitting?" Kiera suggests.•"No fighting each other," Rapunzel answers."I wasn't gonna hurt her," Callan says."That's because you can't even land a punch on me," Emmeline teases.•"This… is the story of how I died."The twins reel back, panicked and scared."Eugene!" Rapunzel says, "you can't justsaythat!"•Title is a song by Vampire Weekend lol I didn't know what to title this (sorry for this long summary lmao)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Of Dessert Carts and Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! I'm back with one of the many (many) wips I have but also this isnt a wip anymore so uh yea.
> 
> I LOVE fluffy kid fics and I got on board the "new dream's kids are twins" train and here we are.
> 
> These stories arent necessarily in chronological order- I'll put what age/around the age I think the kids would be in the fic at the beginning of the story. This first one they're probably like 10-12 :)
> 
> Hope u all enjoy!

Varian stands in the middle of the hall, facing two dessert carts and two sets of siblings.

"Alright," he says, "Schnitz sisters versus Fitzherbert twins." He holds up his hands. "Ready… set…" His hands fly down as he says, "GO!"

The carts whizz past him, one manned by Catalina, the other by Emmeline. Kiera stands on Catalina's cart as if she's surfing, and on Emmeline's sits Callan, his feet dangling off the edge.

They fly down the halls of the castle, shouting "sorry!" "look out!" and "my bad!" as they nearly run into the castle staff at every turn.

It's at the last sharp turn where Catalina gets a significant lead on Emmeline.

"Nice one, Catalina!" Kiera exclaims, looking behind them to see the twins struggling to get around the curve. 

Catalina and Kiera skid to a halt in the throne room. Kiera jumps off of the cart, high fiving her sister, as Emmeline and Callan slide into the room.

"No fair!" Emmeline huffs, stopping. "You have longer legs!" 

Callan hops off of the cart and comes to stand by his sister. "And these carts are tricky to maneuver."

"Exactly," Emmeline agrees, " _and_ we probably got stuck with the bad one."

"You're just sore losers," Kiera says, "we won that fair and square."

Varian jogs into the throne room. "Who did you say won?"

"We did," Catalina says, high fiving Kiera again, "of course."

"Rematch!" Emmeline says, "and this time we switch carts!" 

"What are you all doing?" 

The bickering stops as they turn to see Lance and Eugene.

They're all silent. 

"Babysitting?" Kiera suggests.

"I uh… I need to go work on something in my… lab," Varian says. He swiftly leaves the room. 

They watch Varian leave, but Eugene clears his throat and the attention is back on him and Lance.

"When I told you two you were babysitting today, that didn't mean 'have races throughout the castle,'" Lance says, looking at Kiera and Catalina.

"It was their idea!" Kiera says, pointing at the twins.

"It was _Emmie's_ idea," Callan adds. 

"Hey!" Emmeline elbows her brother in the ribs. He dramatically doubles over, feigning pain.

"I don't care whose idea it was," Eugene says. "You know you're not allowed to cart surf around the halls."

"Papa, _you_ were the one who introduced us to it," Emmeline points out. 

The other three laugh, and although he tries not to, Lance does as well.

"Yes, but then your grandfather got mad and I swore never to do it again," Eugene says. 

"Well there you go," Kiera says, " _you_ swore not to do it again." 

"That's not-" Eugene sighs, a hand going up to his head. "Anyway, you two," he looks to his kids, "have lessons."

Emmeline groans. "Isn't it enough to have regular school during the week?"

"Our friends don't have special weekend lessons," Callan adds. 

Eugene walks over to his kids and ruffles their hair. "Your friends aren't the prince and princess of Corona," he says.

Frowning, Emmeline tries to smooth out her hair. "Who knew being a princess was so _boring."_


	2. Paintings and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No fighting each other," Rapunzel answers, picking Callan up next. 
> 
> "I wasn't gonna hurt her," Callan says. 
> 
> "That's because you can't even land a punch on me," Emmeline teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids are probably like 10 or 11 in this oneshot. Also I'm not good at titling (that doesnt look like a real word) things so the chapter titles are just gonna be generic lmao
> 
> Also I guess I kinda headcannoned emmie as being more interested in Eugene's line of work and cal being really artistic and loves to paint with Rapunzel idk. There's literally nothing deep to these characters I just went :) I like this and that's that
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Emmeline sits in the window seat of her parent's room, watching the guards train and listening to her brother and mother's conversation as they paint. 

She sighs.

"Why can't I train to be a guard?" she asks, "is it because I'm a _princess?"_

"No," Rapunzel says, not looking up from her painting, "it's because you're 11."

"We're almost 12," Callan says.

"Believe it or not, Cal, even 12 year olds can't be a guard," Rapunzel says.

Emmeline groans, stands up, walks over to the other two, and leans into her brother. 

_"Emmie-"_ Callan says, trying not to fall over. He does, but aims backwards so he doesn't fall on his painting.

Instead, he falls on top of his sister. 

"Cal!" Emmeline yells, "what was that for?"

" _You_ were the one who leaned into me!" Callan counters, rolling off of her.

Emmeline huffs and props herself up on her elbows. "You could've fallen the other way."

"And ruin my painting? No thanks."

"So you ruined your sister instead?" 

"I did not-" Callan yelps as Emmeline jumps on top of him. They start to wrestle.

It's as Emmeline is about to tackle her brother again when she suddenly finds herself being pulled away.

 _"Mama,"_ she whines as Rapunzel picks her up and swiftly sits her down on the bed.

"No fighting each other," Rapunzel answers, picking Callan up next. 

"I wasn't gonna hurt her," Callan says. 

"That's because you can't even land a punch on me," Emmeline teases. 

"Can too!"

"Nuh-uh! Papa says I'm the better fighter!"

Rapunzel sits in between her kids before they can start fighting again. 

"Your father shouldn't even be teaching you how to fight," she says, "you're still _children."_

"Papa knew how to fight at our age," Callan says. 

Rapunzel frowns. "He was under _very_ different circumstances."

"So it _is_ because we're the prince and princess," Emmeline huffs, leaning into Rapunzel.

Rapunzel wraps her arm around her daughter and opens her other arm, inviting her son to lean into her other side, which he does.

"Maybe," Rapunzel says, "but as the princess and prince, you two are lucky enough to not have to worry about your next meal or a roof over your heads, unlike your father at your age. And yes, there are a few extra rules you have to follow and things you need to do, but once you're older you are still free to go on adventures and find your own destiny."

"Can you tell us the stories of your adventures?" Callan asks. 

Rapunzel laughs, bopping Callan's nose with her finger. "You've heard those stories hundreds of times."

"We like them!" Emmeline adds.

Callan nods. "They're fun."

Rapunzel moves to sit against the headboard of the bed and the twins follow her, snuggling back into her side. 

"Alright," Rapunzel says, "any specific requests?"

"Any of the ones with the monkey," Callan says, "those ones are funny." 

Rapunzel starts her story and about an hour and a half later, Eugene comes into the room to see his family peacefully asleep together on the bed.


	3. A Familiar Boat Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This… is the story of how I died."
> 
> The twins reel back, panicked and scared.
> 
> "Eugene!" Rapunzel says, "you can't just say that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last one! I want to write more new dream kid stuff so hopefully I'll be able to do that lol. I do have more wips that I might end up posting soon :)
> 
> Also the kids are like anywhere from 6 to 12 here lmaooo idk

Eugene is the last to get in the small boat, making sure everyone is safely sitting down before climbing in. 

He sits on the end opposite from Rapunzel, and in between them sits their children, using all of their strength not to push each other into the water. 

Eugene rows out, only stopping when they're a good distance away from the dock. He sees Rapunzel looking at the stars, distracted, so he motions to the twins to come over to him.

"How about you give mommy what you made for her before the lanterns start?" he whispers to them conspiratorially. 

He opens the basket behind him and pulls out the gifts the twins had made for Rapunzel. 

Eager to give their mother their presents, Emmeline and Callan take them and quickly make their way to the other end of the boat. 

Rapunzel looks back down, hearing the noise of the kids nearly running towards her.

"Woah," she says, laughing and putting out her hands, "be careful, you two!"

Callan holds his present out in front of him, not wasting any time. 

"I drew this for you, mama!" he says excitedly. He starts to point to different parts of the drawing, explaining every bit. 

"I want to be as good of a drawer as you," Callan finishes, handing the piece over. 

Rapunzel takes the paper, filled to the brim with love and squats down to hug her son.

"Thank you, Cal, I _love_ it. And you're already so good at drawing- you'll be a master in no time!" 

Callan giggles but is quickly pushed aside by his sister.

"My turn!" Emmeline says, holding out her present in her open palm. "I made you a bracelet! Well, I had a _little_ bit of help from grandma, but I did most of it!"

Rapunzel chuckles, taking the bracelet and putting it on her wrist. "I love it, Emmie," she says, "and you used my favorite colors! I think this is my favorite bracelet I've ever had." 

Emmeline cheers as Rapunzel hugs her. 

Eugene watches this all, his heart full and ready to burst, before he sees the first lantern float up into the sky. 

"Just in time," he says, pulling out three lanterns. 

"Look!" Callan exclaims, also noticing the lantern. He and Emmeline immediately look towards Eugene and squeal in excitement when they see he already has the lanterns ready for them to send up.

Eugene moves around the two as they get ready to release their lanterns and goes to sit by Rapunzel.

"You ready?" he asks her, lighting the final lantern and holding it out. 

Smiling, Rapunzel holds the side of the lantern Eugene isn't holding and together they lift it up into the sky. They see the twins do the same with their lanterns, and all three move up to join the hundreds of other lanterns already beginning to float around them.

Both Eugene and Rapunzel laugh to themselves as Emmeline and Callan run to the edge of the boat and play with the lanterns coming by, not so different from how Rapunzel did her 18th birthday.

"It's no handmade craft, but I have something for you, too," Eugene says.

Rapunzel turns to find Eugene holding a cupcake in one hand and a small box in the other.

"Unfortunately this can't fit under a cherry," he says, holding out the box, "but happy birthday, Sunshine."

Rapunzel laughs and takes the box, opening it to find a large hair clip in the shape of a flower reflecting the light of the lanterns.

"Eugene, it's beautiful."

"I saw it and it reminded me of the flowers those kids put in your hair after braiding it that day."

Rapunzel knows exactly what day he's talking about, and closes the box with a huge smile. 

"Thank you," she says, looking back at Eugene. "I love it. I love _you."_

Eugene moves closer to Rapunzel so their sides are touching and wraps an arm around her. He kisses her on the temple before speaking. 

"I love you, too, Blondie."

"Why do you always call mama 'Blondie?'"

Both look up to see Callan turned around and looking at them questiongly.

"Mama has _brown_ hair," he continues. "We all do."

"Once she had blonde hair. 70 feet of it," Eugene answers.

Now Emmeline turns around, her hands on her hips.

"You tried to get us to believe that before, papa," she says. "There's _no_ way that's true."

Eugene dramatically places a hand over his heart. "Why would I lie about this?"

"Uncle Lance said you used to be a professional liar," Callan says. 

Rapunzel laughs. She takes Eugene's hand and squeezes it when he looks at her, his face expressing betrayal.

"Ah," he says, turning to look back at the kids, "the keyword there is _used_ to be."

"How about a story," Rapunzel suggests, "one of magic, a special day, and a thief."

Both kids look up at Rapunzel, excited about this new story.

"Is it a real story?" Callan asks.

"Magic isn't _real,_ Cal," Emmeline says. She pauses. "Is it mama?"

"Magic is rare, but it's real," Rapunzel says, "and this story is also real."

The twins gasp.

"Oh so they'll believe a _story_ but not their own father," Eugene quips, not actually mad.

"Unfortunately I'm not the best at telling stories," Rapunzel continues, tapping her chin. "The good news is I do know someone who _is."_

The kids hang onto her last word, waiting for their mother to reveal this story teller. 

Rapunzel looks at Eugene pointedly, and it takes him a second to understand where she's going with this.

"Me?" he asks. He grins. "Well, I _have_ been known to tell a story or two in my day."

"Tell us!" Emmeline says, "please!"

_"Please!"_ Callan adds. 

Eugene chuckles. "Alright, alright," he clears his throat and pauses before beginning. 

"This… is the story of how I died." 

The twins reel back, panicked and scared.

" _Eu_ gene!" Rapunzel says, "you can't just _say_ that!"

"Don't worry!" Eugene says quickly, trying to console his kids, "this is a very fun story!"

The twins look at him blankly. 

"Fun?" Emmeline says, "you _died?_ How is that fun?"

"Well… the dying part isn't fun," Eugene admits, "but the rest of it is, I promise. And it ends happily."

"It does?" Callan asks.

Eugene reaches out and ruffles Callan's hair. 

"Of course it does," he says, "how couldn't a story be happy if it ends with you two?"

"Us?" 

"We're part of this story?" Emmeline asks.

Eugene grins. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to listen to find out."

"We're listening!" Emmeline says. Callan nods. 

"Okay, well, get comfortable, because this is a long story," Eugene says, repositioning himself and wrapping an arm around Rapunzel.

Rapunzel leans into Eugene as he begins the story (again), smiling to herself as she feels the rumble of his voice and sees her kid's reactions to his words.

And if the twins end up staying up past their bedtime because of the story, well, Rapunzel doesn't see a problem with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed these stories! Feedback is of course welcomed :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have all three one shots finish so I'll probably post everyday unless I forget idk lol :)


End file.
